


Change of Aesthetic

by chimeradragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen!Aziraphale, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Aziraphale needs a bit of change after his fall.Inspired by: https://deadlightcircus.tumblr.com/post/185551713529





	Change of Aesthetic

This is Fallen!Aziraphale and you can’t convince me otherwise!

Crowley wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole ‘if you’re on your own side you don’t belong with any of us’ decision Hell and Heaven had made when they’d utterly failed to destroy either Crowley or Aziraphale. The two sides had basically tossed them to the side to deal with the rest of eternity in their own way. 

 

Crowley hadn’t noticed much of a change for himself. He still wasn’t a nice person; he’s never a nice person, but he did like a bit of mischief. Able to enjoy it in both directions now. He was still Immortal; far as he could tell, without aging or the need for sleep or food. And he still had his money, his flat, and his Bentley. So life was moving along. 

 

“So,” Aziraphale’s voice drifted from the back of the shop and Crowley was certain his jaw was going to hit the floor at the outfit the former Angel of Heaven: Guardian of the Eastern Gate was wearing. 

 

“You’re...” Crowley’s jaw worked but no sound came out as Aziraphale’s now darker; salt-and-pepper, hair was much longer and tied back in a loose and fluffy ponytail. The curls were in a sort of mildly contained chaos. Crowley pulled his shades off to get a better look at the angel. “...that’s...” 

 

“What?” Aziraphale huffed as he sauntered out daintily, heels making him take smaller steps than normal as the sheer top flowed in the barely-there breeze while the tiny shorts and tank top left little to the imagination. He gave a small pout as he gestured with the lit cigarette. “Thought it was past time to change my aesthetic. He took a small sip of champagne from the glass in his other hand before smiling sweetly at Crowley. “Do you like?”

 

Crowley shook himself and nodded. “I do. Very much.” 

 

“Good, ‘cause you’re going to help me out of it later,” Aziraphale replied with a saucy wink. 

 

Crowley was certain this was his Heaven. 

 

END


End file.
